Serafina la Guerrera de la Naturaleza
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: Serafina es una valiente princesa que no se detendrá ante nada para ayudar a los demás, los conozca o no ella salvara a los grifos de una inminente amenaza que podría extinguirlos de la faz de la tierra y en el camino encontrara el amor.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**Dulkar y Wotan son propiedad de Wanderin Wing. Este fic lo hice con su ayuda**

_Letras inclinadas y comillas pensamientos_

Serafina la guerrera de la naturaleza

**Edad antigua Reino de Sinfonía **

La princesa Serafina futura gobernante del reino. Ella es del tamaño de Cadance cuando cuidaba de Twilight, sus colores son idénticos a los Fluttershy con el mismo peinado sus ojos son del estilo de la princesa luna y su hocico es similar al de Cadance. Sinfonía es un país donde la tecnología supera a la de otros debido a los grandes conocimientos de su actual gobernante Horus Lupercal, quien ayudo a ese país a sobre pasar mil veces la el desarrollo y la eficiencia de este comparado con su vecino al otro lado del mar. Sobre vuela las montañas lejanas a los límites de su país. Ella ha oído historias de su abuelo sobre ponis que habitan el continente vecino más allá del gran océano. Decidió investigar la reciente llegada de una horrendas y malvadas aves llamadas Parsis cuya orina es tan acida que puede derretir cualquier superficie. Logra llegar al lugar donde se reúne la parvada de parsis que recientemente ataco su ciudad Royal Gold, puede ver que ellos conversan alegremente.

" _¿Porque están tan felices? Los vencimos" _piensa desconcertada Serafina escucha la conversación.

—Pronto nos iremos de aquí, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el demonio monstruo acabe con los grifos. —

"_¿Demonio monstruo?"_

—Pude ver a esa bestia comerse el alma de los grifos con mis propios ojos. No entiendo porque ustedes decidieron irse aquí. —

— Que más da, pronto esa cosa acabara con los grifos y volveremos a nuestro continente, por ahora no nos conviene seguir intentando comer a los ponis de este lugar se ve que son más fuertes que los de nuestro continente. —

"_Eso quiere decir que lo que me dice mi abuelo es verdad. Si hay ponis al otro lado"_

Con esas revelaciones la princesa alicornio parte del lugar usando un hechizo de invisibilidad. Le cuenta todo lo ocurrido al gran Horus su abuelo. Que con dolor de su alma decidió permitirle que viajara al otro continente.

.

.

.

.

Ahora Serafina vuela sobre el gran océano, esperando llegar a salvo a su destino que es el otro continente. Esta muy emocionada ya que según las historias de su abuelo, lo ponis que habitan ese continente son más primitivos lo que significa que su travesía será más emocionante en ese sentido. Repentinamente puede ver que una enorme garra emerge de las agua logra esquivarla a tiempo antes de que la criatura logre siquiera tocarla. De las profundidades emerge un monstruo de aproximadamente veinte metros. Su aspecto es el de un enorme Tiburón blanco, con garras y patas largar que imitan aletas.

— ¡Hasta aquí llegaste poni! — Ruge el animal con enorme colmillos.

La bella poni color oro no se amedrenta ante semejante fealdad, ella sigue en su posición y no se va al contrario se pone en guardia ante cualquier acción de la criatura.

—Con que no iras ¿verdad? Pues bien ¡Prepárate a morir a nombre de mi Diosa la Gran Madre! —

Con esas crueles palabras el monstruo marino ataca a Serafina que sin esfuerzo alguno logra esquivar sus ataques. Su abuelo le enseño muchos hechizos y tipos de magia como la magia Titánica. Que incrementa de forma desmedida su fuerza y velocidad. Con esos dones logra vencer al monstruo sin problemas.

—¿Quién es La Gran Madre? ¿Es ese monstruo que ataca a los grifos? — Le pregunta al monstruo mientras lo sujeta de su piel escamosa.

Este trata de levantar sus garras al poco tiempo se rinde al ver que ya no le quedan energías para levantarlas.

—En efecto ella es la que está causando la ruina de los grifos solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todos ustedes los inferiores mueran en sus bellas manos. —

—Mientras yo viva eso no pasara. —

—Idiota. — Es lo último que le dice el monstruo antes de ingerir algo que termina quitándole la vida.

"_Que extraño ¿Por qué decidió acabar con su vida?" _ Al ver en lo que queda de mente de aquel monstruo marino. Ve con horror que su diosa es un ser espantoso que posee cara, torso y brazos humanos, alas de dragón, cuernos de toro de la cintura para abajo en lugar de piernas hay unos asquerosos y repugnantes tentáculos.

"_Debo salvar rápido a esos grifos"_

Es lo último que piensa Serafina que decide ignorar eso y continuar con su camino.

.

.

.

.

Pasan varios días sin que pueda ver un trozo de tierra hasta que al fin divisa un puerto.

"_Por fin. Creí que no encontraría tierra, ya comenzaba a preocuparme considerando que casi no me quedan suministros."_

Al descender nota muchas diferencias entre su reino y ese lugar. Comenzando con que los ponis visten ropas muy primitivas y poco sofisticadas, las construcciones son de materiales sencillos y mucho más frágiles que el cemento.

"_Este lugar definitivamente es muy rustico me encanta" _ Piensa acomodando el sombrero que cubre su cuerno.

Serafina consciente de las historias de su abuelo de que en ese lugar los Alicornios no son bienvenidos. Al contrario debido a varios conflictos desatados en ese continente no se les ve con buenos ojos. Por ello Serafina decidió usar un sombrero para prevenir miradas de odio hacia ella. Nota que varias de las yeguas no visten de manera lujosa como lo hace ella. Lo que hace que se sienta mal.

Al caminar por varias calles se encuentra con algo que nunca había visto un poni terrestre por sus ropas parece un sacerdote él se le acerca.

—¿Eres una sacerdotisa? — Pregunta el sacerdote terrestre notando su lujoso atuendo.

—¿Yo? no ¿porque lo dice? —

—No pareces una campesina ni una esclava. — Dice el sacerdote, él usa una túnica roja. —¿Eres entonces una princesa? —

—Soy una noble si vine aquí a buscar cierta información acerca de cierta entidad que molesta a los grifos. —

—En ese caso, debe viajar al norte. — Dice él —Es una travesía muy larga y peligrosa, le recomendaría contratar mercenarios. —

—Si pero primero quisiera informarme más a que me enfrento ¿hay alguna biblioteca por estos lares? —

—¿Qué es una biblioteca? — le pregunta extrañado

Ella con esa simple pregunta entiende que las diferencias culturales entre su país y ese continente son más amplias de lo que esperaba.

—Oh mil perdones de donde vengo hay sitios donde tenemos escritos que nos informa de varias cosas, ¿no tienen algo parecido aquí? —

—Nosotros almacenamos tablillas. —explica él —Pero si quieres saber qué es la bestia que ataca a los grifos, deberías hablar con uno. —

—Ya veo por ahora no puedo viajar más, solo quisiera saber si ¿ conoce alguna posada u albergue donde pueda pasar la noche? —

—En este pueblo hay muchos. El mejor es el que está al lado del templo. —

—Muchas gracias señor. —

Terminada la conversación se marcha al lugar donde el sacerdote terrestre le indico.

"_Espero poder hallar a alguien lo suficientemente loco para ayudarme en esto._ " Piensa

.

.

.

.

La posada es grande con amueblado de madera, hay grifos y ponis jugando a los dados o a un juego extraño semejante al ajedrez, todos se voltean a mirarla cuando entra.

—Buenas noches. — Saluda de forma elegante. Ya que fue educada como noble y no conoce otra forma de comportarse.

Algunos se ríen, otros contestan el saludo, la mayoría regresa a hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Algunos la miran con extrañeza.

—Buenas noches, dama— Saluda el posadero a Serafina. —¿Qué necesita? —

—Quisiera pasar esta noche aquí ¿hay habitaciones disponibles? —

—Sí, no se preocupe por eso. — dice registrándola. —Es una moneda de plata por noche. —

Para registrarla hace un nudo en una cuerda.

"_Suerte que pude llevar muchas monedas de oro y plata en caso de emergencias"_

Piensa buscando en su bolsa una moneda de plata.

Se siente fuera del lugar porque no conoce las costumbres de la Equestria antigua por ser criada en una sociedad muy avanzada.

—¿Desea cenar? — le pregunta el posadero sacándola completamente de sus pensamientos.

Ella asiente con gracia, camina por el lugar estudiando las formas de los demás. La gran mayoría son guerreros con tatuajes y desarrollado físico, con armas cerca de ellos, otros son sacerdotes que son más pequeños y delgados y usan túnicas de colores y hay hechiceros que usan collares y adornos extraños.

"_este lugar es muy diferente a Royal Gold me pregunto si aquí podre hallar a alguien que quiera acompañarme mañana en mi viaje al norte." _Piensa acercándose a donde están los grifos

"_quizá el pueda ayudarme con esto de la información"_

—Disculpe caballero quiera preguntarle algo. —

El grifo deja de beber su cerveza y la mira. —¿Qué? —

—Me preguntaba si usted sabe algo de la criatura que está atacando su tierra natal. Un monstruo espantoso con cuernos, cara yokhama, tentáculos, colmillos, garras y alas que azota la región. —

Los grifos se callan con seriedad.

—Es muy peligroso siquiera buscar información sobre esa bestia. Mejor vete a dormir. — dice el grifo cortante

—Busco saber más sobre ella porque pienso eliminarla. —

—Eso es imposible. Los guerreros más poderosos han muerto por detenerla, y no creo que una princesita pueda con semejante monstruo. —

—Yo puedo contra ella he luchado contra muchos monstruos y vencido sin esfuerzo. —

Los grifos se ríen

—Sí, seguro—

El tono sarcástico del grifo la molesta de sobremanera y decide alejarse de ellos.

—Señorita, su cena. — dice el posadero desde la barra.

—Gracias. — dice un poco molesta por la actitud de los grifos

"_Ya verán" _ piensa.

Un pegaso marrón con tatuajes azules se le acerca. —Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? —

—No vengo del otro continente allí llegaron los rumores sobre ese monstruo que para un ser que me encontré en mi viaje esa cosa según él es una diosa. —

—Los grifos no te van a tomar en serio. Eres demasiado bella. —dice sonriéndole.

Ella se sonroja. —Gracias, pero si he defendido a mi pueblo de varios monstruos y al oír discretamente de un parsis que se burlaba de la situación de los grifos, volé lo mas rápido que pude para tratar de ayudarlos. —

—Yo puedo ayudarte, y también puedo convencerlos de hablar" dice él "Mi nombre es Dulkar, ¿Y el tuyo, linda? —

—Serafina Lupercal. — Dice con una sonrisa encantadora.

Él sonríe cautivado por Serafina. —Es maravilloso conocerte. Espérame un poco, iré a convencer a los grifos. —

Ella asiente con gracia.

Va con ellos a hablar y al cabo de un rato regresa. —Están dispuestos a hablar. —

Ella se acerca a ellos. —Les prometo que exterminare a la bestia. No deseo que mueran a manos de ella, y que los parsis usurpen sus tierras. —

Los grifos la miran. —Está bien. Te contaremos toda la historia de cómo llegó esa bestia horrible. —

Ella asiente y escucha atenta el relato

Ahí le cuentan que Caos llegó con el invierno y comenzó a devastar las aldeas, le cuenta que los chamanes dicen que es hija del odio y que los seres mágicos la obedecen.

—Ya veo por eso el monstruo marino me dijo que ella era su Diosa. —Dice seria. —¿Han descubierto alguna debilidad? —

—No aún. — dicen con tristeza.

—Pues yo la descubriré. Cuenten con ello. Al menos hice un avance al saber que confían en mi ahora. —

—Sí, este sujeto nos contó algunas cosas. — dice señalando a Dulkar.

—¡Gracias, gracias! — Dice feliz abrazando a Dulkar.

El sonríe complacido mientras corresponde a su abrazo los grifos se ríen.

.

.

.

.

En la mañana Serafina despierta con la luz del sol, Se cambia de vestido y acomoda su sombrero.

"_Nadie aquí debe saber que soy, al menos hasta salir de aquí."_

Al bajar se topa con que todos están listos. —Serafina, qué bueno que despertaste. —Dice sonriendo Dulkar.

—Si vamos el tiempo apremia. — Exclama Serafina, animada por la empresa.

Ellos pagan al posadero y luego salen, comienzan a caminar por el sendero.

—¿Cuánto tiempo demoraremos en llegar al norte?" Le pregunta serafina a un grifo.

—Como una semana. —

—¿Volando o a pie? —

—A pie. Es más seguro. —

—Bien si usted dice que es mejor seguiré su consejo. —

—Yo opino sin embargo que podríamos llegar más rápido si fuéramos sobre centícoros" dice Dulkar

—¿Que son centícoros?" Pregunta sorprendida serafina

Todos hasta Dulkar se sorprenden.

—¿No los conoces? —

Dulkar se acerca comprensivo.

—Son animales que usamos para viajar y trabajar. — le explica.

—Ya veo. Antes de partir debemos comprar algunos para nuestro viaje. —

—No sé. Son algo caros. — dice el grifo.

—El dinero no es problema. — Asegura Serafina.

—En ese caso, vamos. — llegan a un establo y escogen a los mejores centícoros. —¿Podrás montar uno? — le pregunta Dulkar a Serafina

—Se manejar a los animales es uno de mis talentos. —

Ella trata de forma gentil al animal y lo arrulla con un canto. El centícoro se acerca dócilmente y deja que suba, Dulkar impresionado sonríe.

—Vaya, tienes talento. —

—Si por alguna razón me llevo bien con los animales y las plantas. — Dice montando al centicoro.

Todos los demás montan y cabalgan hacia el norte. —Estos animales nos ahorraran tres días. —

—Esa es una buena noticia, tengo una pregunta para usted señor. —le dice al grifo

—Adelante, pregunta. —

—¿Porque ustedes y los parsis se odian tanto? —

—Porque los parsis son unas aves sin decencia ni honor. —

—Lo sé, han intentado atacar mi hogar pero mi abuelo les dio pelea. —

—Se lo merecen. Dice molesto el grifo. —Esas aves no producen nada bueno. —

—Por eso no voy a darles el gusto de que canten victoria, cualquier enemigo de ellos es amigo mío. —

Ellos sonríen. —Entonces seremos tus amigos. Mi nombre es Wotan. —

—Yo me llamo serafina. —

—De donde vengo las cosas son un poco más complicadas, tenemos medios de transportes alternativos pero yo preferí usar mis alas para llegar aquí. —

—No te ofendas, pero no pareces ser de la clase de gente que lucha contra monstruos. — dice un grifo

—Yo en ausencia de mi abuelo tuve que mantener a raya a varias criaturas enormes que trataron de tomar mi hogar en nombre de esa supuesta "diosa." — explica.

—Si es así, entonces sí serás de ayuda. O morirás luchando. —

—El hecho de que parezca frágil no quiere decir que lo sea. —

—Ya lo veremos. — dice el otro grifo.

—No le hagas caso. — le dice Dulkar.

—Descuida esperaba eso. Mi abuelo ya me había dicho que aquí no toman enserio a las hembras hasta demostrar lo contrario. —

—Tu abuelo sabe. —dice Dulkar riendo.

Al final del día se detienen y arman un campamento.

—A mi me tocará la primera guardia. — Anuncia Wotan.

—¡Buscare ramas para la fogata! — Avisa Serafina.

—Yo te acompañaré. — Dice Dulkar.

Ella y el colectan varias ramas en un descuido se cae su sombrero_. "Oh no" _ piensa preocupada volviéndoselo a poner esperando que Dulkar no la haya visto.

Por fortuna para ella él no la vio. —¿Por qué usas sombrero? —dice acercándose a ella.

—Porque es mi sombrero favorito, nunca salgo sin el. —Se escusa

Él se ríe. —Te ves hermosa con él. —dice acercándose aún más.

Ella se sonroja.

—gracias, tu también eres muy guapo. —

—Me alegra que pienses eso. —dice él abrazándola mientras la mira a los ojos.

Ella también y sin querer acerca su rostro al de el. Él le da un beso apasionado

Ella corresponde.

—N-nunca antes había experimentado algo así. — dice roja de pena.

Él sonríe. —¿Y qué te pareció? —

—Fue increíble. —dice sonriendo dulcemente.

Él sonríe cautivado. —Quisiera tener la oportunidad de conocerte más, Serafina. —

—Quien sabe, este viaje podría hacer realidad eso. — dice caminando con sus ramas.

—Permite que ayude. —dice el tomando sus ramas.

—Gracias. —dice caminando a su lado.

Alrededor de la fogata los grifos cuentan historias, cuando ven regresar a Serafina y Dulkar.

Ella se siente a gusto con ellos pero hay algo que la tiene intranquila. —¿Hay bandidos vigilando los caminos? —Pregunta presintiendo algo.

—Hay bandidos en todas partes. — dice el grifo. —Pero hay victimas mas fáciles que un grupo de grifos. —

Eso la calma "_Menos mal si tuviese que pelear ahora podría descubrirse mi identidad real."_

—¿Es verdad que ahora no es muy grata la presencia de los alicornios? —

—Se lo pasan combatiendo. — dice Wotan. —Algunos ponis creen que son dioses, pero ya son los menos, desde que los hijos de Krahut arrasaron con los reinos. Ahora los alicornios tienen muy pocos simpatizantes. —

—Ya veo. — Dice algo triste pero trata de disimularlo bien _"Entonces definitivamente no me conviene revelarme."_

—En esta parte del país los alicornios no tienen presencia— dice Dulkar. —Así que no tienes que temer nada. —

—No es por eso, es que donde vengo ellos son bien recibidos no esperaba que aquí fuese lo contrario—

"_Ojalá no me odies por ser alicornio." _piensa al ver a Dulkar.

Él le sonríe animado por su canción. —Cantas muy bien, Serafina. — dice él.

—¡Es cierto, canta como un ángel! —

—Gracias ese es por mucho mi talento especial. — Dice mostrando su cutie mark que es una flor a la que le sale una nota musical.

—Tu arte es tan bello como bella eres tú. — dice sonriéndole.

—Ella se pone muy roja y baja la mirada. — Algo que tiene en común con Fluttershy.

Él se acerca otro poco a ella hasta estar casi juntos.

—Los grifos también cantamos. — dice alegre Wotan.

Ella escucha las canciones de los grifos. —Me parecen muy hermosas espero cantarlas a en mi pueblo para que conozcan de su cultura. —

—Nos honrarías con eso. — dice feliz el grifo, pero entonces un vigía grita.

—¡Nos atacan los unicornios! —

Una lluvia de destellos mágicos llena el lugar, Dulkar salta sobre Serafina para protegerla.

Ella discretamente usa su magia para sujetar su sombrero a su cabeza, y decide usar magia titánica para enfrentarse a los unicornios con gran velocidad y fuerza derriba a varios dejándolos inconscientes.

Aquello lo sorprende a todos. —¡Serafina es una heroína! — grita alegre Dulkar, entre todos se lanzan a luchar contra los unicornios que quedan.

Pero tres de ellos le disparan rayos a Dulkar, debilitándolo.

—¡No! — Grita serafina corriendo y atacando a esos unicornios pero sucede lo que no deseaba, cae su sombrero revelando su cuerno.

Al ver que es una alicornio, los atacantes se asustan y huyen.

—¿S-Serafina?" —susurra Dulkar asombrado antes de desmayarse.

Los grifos retroceden un paso.

—P-por favor no me odien yo... Por eso usaba ese sombrero, ahora me imagino que me abandonaran ¿no? — Pregunta triste.

Ellos se miran, dudosos. —No sé, nos caíste bien, y peleaste bien, pero esto es sorpresivo. — Dice Wotan.

—Yo ocultaba mi cuerno por que esperaba este tipo de reacción negativa, ya que mi abuelo Horus ha escuchado de las cosas que hacen los alicornios aquí por eso me ocultaba temía ser rechazada. —

Ellos no saben qué hacer. —Te acompañaremos hasta las tierras de los grifos, y luego veremos. —

—Créanme yo en verdad deseo ayudarlos no busco hacerle daño a nadie no soy como los otros alicornios. —

Wotan la mira con tristeza. —Algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti. Pero mejor nos vamos a dormir" dice levantando a Dulkar como si levantara un saco.

Ella se queda a su lado esperando a que despierte.

"_Dulkar por favor perdóname te quiero"_

Cuando él despierta instintivamente se lleva el caso a la zona donde le impactaron los hechizos. —Serafina, ¿Eres una alicornio? — le pregunta al verla.

—Si lamento que lo supieras de esta forma. —

Él se sorprende pero no quiere verla triste. —Con razón eres tan especia. — sonríe un poco, Serafina nota que tiene quemaduras en su pecho.

—Permíteme ayudarte. — Ella hace brillar su cuerno y cura sus heridas.

Sin querer comienza a liberar feromonas, los alicornios poseen unas glándulas que liberan feromonas. Estas causan que los seres que no son alicornios sufran una gran atracción hacia ellos.

Él la abraza atrayéndola hacia él. —Oh, Serafina, eres tan atractiva. — dice atrapado por las feromonas mientras la besa

Ella corresponde al beso con pasión. Él la recuesta y la acaricia sin dejar de besarla.

Ambos ponis se entregan a la pasión, juntos se funden en uno solo unidos por el amor.

—Te amo Dulkar, quisiera saber si tu ¿querrías ser mi esposo?" Le pregunta abrazándose a él.

—Claro que sí, Serafina, quiero ser tu esposo. — dice encantando estrechándola, entonces comienza a pasar el efecto de las feromonas y se siente extraño.

—¿Que sucede? — Pregunta al notar su cambio de humor.

—N-nada, nada. —dice él. —Pero ¿Tus parientes no se molestarán por esto? —

—No lo creo mi abuelo se enamoro de una pegaso. Porque yo no? —

—Temía que hubieras tenido problemas por culpa mía— dice él sonriéndole, le besa su frente.

—¿Entonces no te importa lo que soy? —

—No me importa que seas alicornio. Te amo. —

Ella sonríe. —Oh Dulkar tus palabras me hacen tan feliz. —

Él la besa. —Me alegra hacerte feliz. Juro que al acabar este viaje me casaré contigo y seré tu guardián y esposo. —

—Y yo juro que estaré siempre a tu lado incluso después de la muerte. —

Él sonríe. —Igualmente, yo estaré a tu lado hasta el fin de los tiempos. — dice acariciándola.

Al día siguen continúan su camino parece que todo marcha según lo planeado. —Que crees que ocurrió anoche Dulkar. Porque de repente hiciste eso. —

—No lo sé. —dice él. —De la nada me dieron ganas de hacer eso, como si tuvieras un olor que me inspirara a eso. —

Allí entiende. —fue culpa mía, lamento haberte hecho eso. —

—No lo lamentes, lo disfruté un montón. —dice sonriéndole.

Ella se sonroja. —yo también fue mi primera vez, esto jamás lo olvidare. — Dice acercándose a él.

Él la abraza con el ala. —Para que te quede claro que te amo. —

—Yo también aunque... Seguro que quieres irte conmigo? No tienes familia y amigos aquí? —

—No tengo a nadie por culpa de la guerra. — dice él serio.

—Ya veo, espero que puedas adaptarte a mi hogar digamos que allí somos muy avanzados en comparación a tu cultura. —

—Me adaptaré sin problemas. No es que vayan a matarme si no lo hago" dice relajando su expresión. —

—Tienes razón en eso. — dice feliz.

En eso se oye un graznido.

Dulkar y los grifos miran hacia arriba "¡Parsis!" gritan asustados

Ella los ataca lanzándoles rayos, algunos los esquivan y se lanzan en picado. Dulkar y los grifos alzan sus armas y vuelan luchando contra ellos.

Ella vuela _"ya conozco su debilidad". _Les dispara en medio de los ojos a varios. Aquello los vuelve presa fácil de las armas de los guerreros.

—¿Porque nos atacan? — Le pregunta ella a un parsis caído.

—P-porque ustedes son alimento. —dice antes de morir por sus heridas.

—Estos parsis idiotas se supone que a veces respetan territorio ajeno. — Dice indignada.

—Los parsis no respetan nada. — dice Wotan rematando a uno, un sobreviviente intenta orinar sobre ellos su ácido

Ella los cubre con un campo de fuerza y el dispara en las alas. El parsis cae al suelo.

—¿Hay algún herido? — pregunta Wotan.

Ella revisa —no. — responde. —mejor será adelantarnos podrían venir mas. —

-Sí, es mejor marcharnos -le dice Dulkar.

.

.

.

.

Pasan varios días donde Wodan y los otros grifos guían a Serafina y a Dulkar por unos pasadizos pero por desgracia, antes de poder continuar un enorme tentáculo aparece. Serafina hace un movimiento arriesgado se coloca frente a este. Bloquea todos sus pensamientos negativos para no sentir temor ante aquella amenaza, al tocar el tentáculo este se quema. Todos incluyendo a Dulkar se sorprenden al ver semejante acto. Aprovechan que no hay otro tentáculo se adentran en el refugio.

Los grifos ven sorprendidos a Serafina.

—No teman vengo en paz. —Dice ella con voz serena.

—¿Quién eres? —

—Soy Serafina vengo del otro continente cruzando el gran océano, me entere de que la diosa de los monstruos quiere eliminarlos y vine en su ayuda. —

—Es una criatura muy fuerte. —dice el héroe grifo.

—Creo saber enfrentarla. —

—¿Necesitarás ayuda? —

—Claro que si, primero que nada necesito que todos estén felices y relajados. —

—Eso es imposible. ¿Cómo podemos estar felices si ese monstruo está cerca? —

—No lo entienden verdad? esa criatura se alimenta de eso de su temor, odio y demás. Mientras más teman y mas la odien ella será hará mas poderosa. —

Ellos comprenden y deciden hacerle caso. —Confiaremos en ti. —

—Créanme no se arrepentirán. —

Ellos cierran los ojos y recuerdan cosas felices que los hacen sonreír.

—¡Vamos a por ella! — Dice confiada.

Los grifos la acompañan. En eso La gran madre deposita un huevo en una dimensión anidada. Allí la sorprende Serafina.

—¿Quién eres pequeño insecto? —

—Soy Serafina soberana de Sinfonía he venido a derrocarte. — Dice firme

La gran madre se ríe mostrando su horrenda boca llena de colmillos.

Los grifos que acompañan a Serafina tratan de no sentir ni odio ni temor.

Serafina comienza a entonar la canción que en el futuro la reina estar su futura hija Star le cantara a la princesa Laya comienza a brillar su cuerno y comienza a tomar la alegría de los grifos que se concentran en el centro de su cuerno.

La bestia trata de atacar a los grifos pero algo detiene su ataque.

Se asombra al ver que esa magia extraña de serafina los protege.

—¡Cállate basta! —Grita ella tratando de lastimar a Serafina pero la bondad que la rodea le quema la mano.

Los grifos asombrados tratan de tener buenos pensamientos e imaginan que están con sus familias.

—Si todo es posible mientras exista el amor, la paz y la armonía. —dice serafina terminando su canto acabando con lo que queda de caos disipándola en una nube.

—¡Me vengare Serafina, tal vez no hoy tal vez no mañana pero pronto sabrás de mi! — Grita desapareciendo en el aire.

—No le hagan caso, eso lo dicen todos. — dice un grifo.

—Serafina, nos has salvado de este monstruo— dice Wodan el grifo. —Siempre tendrás un lugar en nuestras leyendas ¿Te quedarás a celebrar? —

—Claro que si, solo pido algo tuyo—

—Lo que desees, Serafina. —

Ella toma una de sus plumas.

—esto será un gran recuerdo. — La alicornio sonríe guardando la pluma en una bolsa.

Él sonríe. —Nuestro pueblo jamás olvidará esto. —

—Yo tampoco los olvidare a ustedes. —

Ellos alegres sonríen y se elevan para ir a dar la buena noticia de que vencieron a la Diosa de los monstruos.

Ella se queda a celebrar con los grifos y solo bebe un tarro de cerveza que la noquea un poco. Ellos se ríen y continúan.

.

.

.

.

Poco tiempo después Serafina y Dulkar se marcharon del país de los grifos y se dirigieron a Sinfonía donde Dulkar tuvo que someterse a varios trasplantes de ADN para tener algo de alicornio en su sistema. Serafina hizo un hechizo para que envejeciera al mismo ritmo que ella. Y así pasaron como si nada dos siglos, en donde pasaron muchas cosas. Su abuelo y padres murieron por lo que Serafina tomo el mandato del reino y donde ambos tuvieron a su primer y una hija Star. Es una pequeña alicornio de colores rosa y alas celestes con unos bellos ojos esmeralda.

Dulkar entra a verla. —¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo? — le pregunta acercándose a su lado.

—No estoy bien, mírala ¿No es la cosa mas linda que hayas visto? — Pregunta mostrándole a Star que comienza a abrir los ojos.

Él la mira enternecido. —Es muy tierna. — dice feliz abrazando a Serafina. —¡Es bellísima! —

—Si esperamos mucho por esto. Al fin tenemos un bebe. — Star abre sus alas. —Es algo raro que tenga alas de otro color. —

—Sí, ¿por qué crees que será? —

—Quizás tiene algo que ver con eso de que eras alicornio al hacerte el trasplante revisaron sus ojos y no tiene tercer parpado, pero todo lo demás si. —

—Entonces yo le entregue esas alas. —dice feliz el poni marrón.

—Si son muy hermosas. —

—Tienes razón. —dice Dulkar, mirando con ternura a su hija. —Se volverá una gran reina. —

—¿Como quieres llamarla? —

—Star sería un buen nombre, ¿No crees? —

—Si ella nació en un día de estrellas fugaces. —

Él le sonríe. —Es igual a ti. —

—Te amo. — dice dándole un beso a su esposo.

—Yo te amo más. — dice feliz correspondiéndole.

Star hace gestos con sus patitas. —claro que no nos olvidamos de ti. —

—Sí, tú eres nuestro tesoro, Star. — dice Dulkar haciéndole cosquillas.

Ella ríe para luego dormirse.

Dulkar sonríe—Todo ha valido la pena. —dice feliz.

**Fin **

**Espero que les haya gustado no olviden comentar.**


End file.
